


The Unexpected

by milleniumrex



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/pseuds/milleniumrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected event forces Jason and Kara to re-evaluate their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Preference for Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3088) by pervyficgirl. 



"Jason? It's Kara."

Jason jumped slightly at the sound of the girl's voice outside his door. _Shit_ , he muttered under his breath as he hurriedly hid the weapons and bomb designs he had scattered around the broken-down apartment. Kara tended to give him the big sad eyes whenever she caught him planning to blow something up, and he wanted to avoid that if he could. But what exactly was she doing here? They hadn't talked in almost four months. Sure, they had their fun, but then she suddenly stopped calling. He hadn't really been surprised - she wouldn't be the first girl to think his line of work was a little too stressful to put up with - but it had been a little disappointing. As much as he hated to admit it, "Superman's little sister" was a lot of fun.

"Yeah? Look, I'm kind of busy right now." Jason opened the door. "Do you think you could come back in - whoa."

Kara looked as beautiful as she ever did. Same gorgeous face, same perfect legs. The only difference was the noticeable bump under her T-shirt.

"Tell me you just had a particularly big lunch."

"Not unless that lunch was still kicking. Literally." Kara said with a wry smile as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Um, can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." Jason motioned towards the room, his head swimming. "It's kind of a mess, but - "

"It's fine. Doesn't seem to have changed much from the last time I was here..."

"Yeah. Don't really have much time for interior decorating." Jason paused, swallowing. "So. You're - "

"Pregnant." Kara nodded. "Five months."

"Yeah, that would match up..." Jason muttered. "I thought it was impossible."

"Yeah, so did I." Kara crossed her arms. "At least, Superman always said it was. Maybe it's different for a female Kryptonian and a human male? Either way, it obviously wasn't."

"And it's mine?"

"Yes, it's yours!" Kara snapped. "Rao, I know I wear a short skirt, but way to imply I'm a slut. Unless Brainiac's been sending probes into my room while I'm asleep, it's definitely yours."

"Sorry. Sorry." Jason shook his head. "Look, this is really overwhelming. I - "

"Don't worry. I just figured you'd want to know. I don't expect anything from you."

Kara turned to leave, and before he knew what he was doing, Jason reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"Seriously, Jason. I'm fine. I just didn't feel right not telling you."

"I'm...seriously going to be a father? You're having my child?"

"I never figured you for the father type, Jay." Kara said with a smirk.

"Hell if I thought I was. But if that's my kid in there, I'm not just going to run out on it. I never had much of a father growing up, and I wouldn't want my kid feeling the same way." Jason paused. "Not that I really know what I'm supposed to do next, to be honest."

Kara laughed. "Don't worry, I'm kinda clueless too. I've pretty much spent the last three months in a blind panic. I still haven't told many people. Superman thinks I'm on a mission in space."

Jason nodded, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Kara's midsection. There had been a long time where he thought he could never have anything resembling normalcy again, that he was far too broken to ever share his life with anyone. But here was this beautiful girl carrying his baby, and he wasn't sure if it was a sign of hope or a tease of something that could never be.

"So...what now? I want to be a part of this kid's life - of your life, if you want me to. But I'm not sure what our first move should be."

"Well..." Kara smiled. "I was actually kind of thinking of getting out of town. Like, way out of town. I've got so many enemies here, and kids are always a huge target. The West coast could always use some more heroes, and there's a lot less villains. I don't suppose..."

Jason looked around his old apartment, the walls covered in schematics and wanted posters. "I've got a lot of plans in Gotham..."

"And most of those plans are going to end with you in prison or dead." Kara's face turned serious. "I know I kind of dropped this whole fatherhood thing in your lap, but if there's a starting point? You've got to give up this whole Captain Ahab thing. I don't want our child to know his father as a name on a gravestone."

"Kara...cleaning up Gotham's pretty much all I've been living for since I came...back. I can't just drop it on a whim."

"I know it's all you've been living for. Jay, we were together for three months, and I don't think I heard you talk about anything in your life besides it." Kara slowly approached Jason, taking his hand and placing it on her swollen belly. "But you get to make a choice now. You can keep fighting this war alone, or you can find out what happens when you let go. You're not alone anymore."

Jason nodded, watching his hand as it rested on Kara's stomach. All of a sudden, there was a jolt, as a strong kick hit his hand, nearly knocking it off. He looked at Kara's grinning face in amazement.

"Gimme a few hours to pack. I'll meet you at Gotham airport."

"I'll be waiting." Kara smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Take...take care of yourself, alright? And our kid."

"Kids." Kara said as an impish grin slipped across her face.

"Wait, what?"

"Kids." Kara sidled up to Jason and softly kissed him on the cheek. "It's twins. A boy and a girl."

Before Jason could respond, Kara slipped out the door. Jason looked around at his apartment, which was suddenly seeming a lot more empty. He had a lot of packing to do. Either that, or very little. There wasn't much in this room he really cared to take with him. He had no clue what was coming next, but for the first time in a while, he was excited to find out.


End file.
